Episode 76
The twenty-fourth episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-sixth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on September 3, 2010. This season finale adapts more of Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy, part 2. Plot Summary A recap of the previous episode is shown, with Romano becoming scared of the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). Spain searches for Romano, but winds up alerted to his location by his scream. He runs, screaming Romano's name. Boss and the Big Boss (continued) Spain witnesses the Ottoman Empire capturing Romano. The Ottoman Empire becomes amused that he managed to catch the young nation so easily, while Romano weakly demands that he be let go. Spain then realizes who the captor is and becomes shocked. The narrator explains that this was "the golden age of Turkey", as it had a large military force and was able to rule over 12 different races, as well as ruling vast amounts of territory in Asia, Africa, and Europe. Spain then wonders what to do, while Romano can be heard in the background continuing to call his captor a "stupid jerk". Though Spain feels that he wants to rescue Romano, he also notes that making an enemy out of the Ottoman Empire would be risky, and then adds that he is comparable to France, though in a different league. But he overhears Romano pleading for him to come "save him", and thinks to himself that it would be cute if Romano was always that honest to him. The Ottoman Empire then tosses a screaming and protesting Romano into a carriage. His horse remarks (via a translated caption) that he didn't think he'd be able to capture Southern Italy so easily. Suddenly, a bull comes crashing in and smashes the carriage in two, causing Romano to be sent flying, though the bull catches him on its back. Spain enters, demanding to know what the Ottoman Empire is doing with other nations' colonies. The Ottoman Empire wonders who Spain is, remarking that he's kind of "scrawny". Spain takes offense and replies that he's the "country of passion" and won't approve of Romano becoming Ottoman territory. The Ottoman Empire suggests they "play" a little first, though Spain pulls out a sword and states that he'll have to just beat him up for attacking Romano and his "house". The Ottoman Empire becomes amused at Spain's declaration of war, and states that he was planning on taking over Europe from the start. He adds that he now has the chance to take over Spain as well. But he then remembers that he wanted to eat ashure, and decides to take his leave. However, he warns Spain that the next time they meet, it'll be on a battlefield. Spain wonders about his strange opponent, while Romano wakes up to find himself no longer in the carriage. He wonders if he's gone to "Heaven", but when he sees Spain, he realizes that it must be "Hell" instead (much to Spain's aggravation). The narrator mentions that after this, Spain wound up coming home beaten up a lot (while Romano is depicted laughing at an injured Spain). Post-Credits Teaser: Boss and Henchman Romano becomes annoyed that he wound up going back to Spain's house anyway, but winds up accidentally knocking over a bookshelf while cleaning once more as he hears Spain being scolded by his boss. The boss tells Spain that he should've given Romano up, and that he's put them in debt... Character Appearances *Spain *South Italy (as Chibiromano) *Ottoman Empire *Spain's boss (Juana of Castile) Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Spain: Go Inoue *Chibiromano: Aki Kanada *Ottoman Empire (Turkey): Takahiro Fujimoto *Horse: Masaya Onosaka *Bull: Keikou Sakai *Joanna of Castile: Michiko Neya English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Spain: Dave Trosko *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Ottoman Empire (Turkey): Kent Williams *Joanna of Castile: Stephanie Young Trivia *While the "boss" that beat Spain up and scolded him in the comic was different (though not explicitly identified by Himaruya), the anime adaptation uses Juana (or Joanna) of Castile as the boss in that scene. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of China. *This episode reuses a piece of animation seen in Episode 68, originally shown in Romano's flashback where he attempted to clean and knocked over a bookshelf. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes